Voyage to my heart
by tangledcharm
Summary: A voyage of love. Oceans apart. Will Jellal ever return back to Erza's arms or will the wizard war claim his life?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended._

Summer 765, Fairy Tail were taking their yearly vacation. They had joined other guilds on the elegant ship May Flower, sailing the ocean blue for a week before arriving at the tiny but beautiful island of Crossed Stars.

Natsu had filled up on Wendy's magic to avoid motion sickness, though it was not a long term cure for him, so he ended up in bed for most of the journey. The other wizards parted in the bass pumping disco room, Makarov showing the kids his groovy moves and Gray strip teasing for all the ladies.

Erza had paired up in a room with Lucy and Mira, so there were dresses scattered all over the beds and make up laid out on the dresser.

Erza smiled, feeling the warmth of her friends. She had recently finished a quest that had taken her three months; a vacation was just what she needed.

"What are you thinking about Erza?" Mira asked with her huge eyes glaring.

"Just about how lucky I am to have friends like you" she replied.

"No you weren't!" Lucy giggled as she entered the room. "You were thinking about him again?"

Erza stopped from her packing, true her mind had been thinking about him too, but it had been two years since she had saw him, he would have properly forgotten about her.

"No, I don't have the time to think about boys Lucy" Erza slammed the draw and walked into the bathroom.

Mira looked at the bathroom door shocked by the way her friend had acted; Lucy walked over and placed herself on the bed with Mira.

"Guess what?" Lucy asked Mira

"What?" Mira replied.

"I've just found out something amazing! Happy just confirmed that Jellal is aboard this ship, so looks like Ezra's coming, out with us tonight" Lucy winked as she ran off to pick her evening dress.

"Why can't I just go in my armour this thing inches my skin" Erza moaned as Lucy tied her into one of her purple dresses.

"Erza you look lovely, so you're keeping it on" Lucy flinched as she finished tying the last lace of the dress.

"Fine but I want to be back in my room by ten" Erza wobbled as she started walking down the hall in her new black heels.

The ball room was filled with twinkling lights, a blue curtain rested against the main wall where the orchestra played. At the top of the ballroom was a glass dome that let the guest dance under the stars, couples and friends were dancing together on the polished floor below it, tables were set beautifully around the floor each having a small white rose in the centre, Ice sculptures had been shaped and displayed throughout the halls to the room.

Erza paused from pouring her drink as she caught sight of blue hair in the crowd of people, slowly they parted as he turned his head, meeting her gaze, the pair stood a room apart but there hearts suddenly began beating as one. Jellal slowly began making steps towards her.

His here, she couldn't pull away from his deep brown eyes, she was lost in them. Her hands shook; there was no balance in her body she felt almost like air. Her breathing got deep as her eyes filled, he was here.

It was her, her scarlet hair, her sparkling dark eyes. His heart beat rushed from the sight of her beauty, he had to tell her. He needed her to know his heart is hers.

The noise from the room fell into echoes, Jellal stood in front of her. There was no need for words. He took her hand in his; gently he removed the glass from her grip. Keeping his gaze on her he led her to the centre of the room. People slowly backed away from the centre and stood themselves around the room.

The music began playing, Jellal slowly wrapped his arms around her body; she lifted her hands up, placing them around his neck. He leaned forward resting his head against hers, smiling he began twirling her around the room.

"I didn't think I'd see you again" he whispered.

She took a deep breath, she owed him an apology, after he declared his love to her two years ago she had ran away. Scared of her feelings, she thought they would just wash away but the love for him she felt still burned strong. She would never run from him again, she would never deny him her heart.

"I'm sorry, the times gone so fast"

Jellal removed his arm from around her waist; gently he brushed her hair from her eye.

"You're here now, I'm not going to let you walk away from me again, I was a fool to not chase you the last time"

There was a pause for a moment, the piano played faster as he leaned in towards her. Keeping his hand on her check, he gently pressed his lips against hers, nothing else in this world mattered now they had each other, forever and always.

The night had just begun, Natsu began rolling around on the floor, attempting to break dance. Lucy and Lisanna cheered him on. Everyone was in high spirits, the booze flowed and the music roared. The party went on till dawn, the vacation was memorable it was a start of a new begin. Jellal and Erza were together now; it was time to start a life on their own.

Erza packed the cart with all their belongings; they gave one last wave to their friends as they both climbed into the magic four wheel vehicle.

"Remember we share the journey, once were half way I'll drive" Jellal smiled.

"You rest, we'll be there before dark" Erza grinned as the vehicle sped off leaving smoke and dust on the waving crowd.

Jellal lay back on his seat, putting his feet up he looked out the window admiring the beautiful golden sunset. The journey was quicker than he thought it would be!

"Wake up" Erza poked his body but he didn't move. "Were here" she tried again but was met by the same response. She grabbed his jacket, lifting him into the air.

"Oh look were here" he looked down on her grinning, she shook her head and dropped him on the dirt and made her way into the wooden made cottage.

Jellal lifted himself up; dusting down his clothes he began chasing Erza into the house. She ran into the living area, searching for something soft to throw at his head, a book that's soft. Before she could grab her object Jellal dived on her, making them both fall onto the couch.

"I'll pull out my sword" she teased.

"Not if your hands are restricted" he smiled, placing his hands in hers.

"Jellal" she blushed.

Slowly he leaned down; gently he touched her lips with his. Removing his hands from hers he placed them on her waist, gently he lifted her further up the coach.

She allowed him to control her, move her to his will as he touched her body, caressing every part of her. They wrapped around one another becoming one. He was hers, this moment was theirs.

The frost that morning was melted by the spring sun, the birds washed in the little bath in the blooming garden. Erza rubbed her eyes as Jellal opened the patio doors allowing the cool air to flow through the room.

"Morning sleepy head" he looked over to her as he spoke, she responded with a smile and snuggled back into the duvet, hoping he would do the same.

"Breakfast? Cupcakes, you like them right?" he didn't wait for her response; he headed straight to the open kitchen.

"Cupcakes are not a balance breakfast" though they are irresistible she thought to herself.

The sound of clanging pots flowed into the bedroom and cupboard doors were being slammed.

"Jellal?" Erza shouted out but no response was given, rolling her eyes she changed into her armour and made her way to the noise.

There in the kitchen was Jellal surrounded by flour, eggs, pink icing and a sticky recipe book.

"You're making cupcakes? We already have some" she smiled, walking towards him.

"I wanted to bake you some" he said as he finished putting the flour into the mixer.

"Wait!" Erza yelled as she reached for the mixer switch, but it was too late Jellal had already turned in on to full speed. Making the ingredients in the bowl shoot out all over the clean kitchen and himself.

"I don't think baking is your strong point!" Erza spoke out from the cloud of smoke.

Her amour was plastered in the egg yolk, her hair was stiff with butter and her face decorated with flour. Jellal stood laughing at the sight, grabbing the icing in his right hand he slowly walked over to her.

"I've all most finished, just got to decorate" he smirked.

"I am not a cake" she giggled as he got closer, before Jellal could finish his act the knocker on the front door sounded.

"Master! What a nice surprise" Erza greeted Makarov.

"Hello my child" he smiled, walking in he took a seat.

"I didn't know you were coming" Erza looked puzzled by her master's presents.

Makarov took a deep breath before speaking.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't think we needed you" he paused

"We have a worrying matter that needs to be discussed" Makarov looked directly at the couple.

"As you know there are a lot of dark guilds that are active, it has come to the point where the disruption they are causing to this world has made us take action, we have tried doing this peacefully but they refuse to listen, they have declare war against us!"

"War?" Erza stood up, fisting her hand and bringing it to her chest.

Jellal walked over, placing his arm over her, giving her some reassures but she pushed away from his touch.

"Master there must be another way, a wizard war? Thousands of innocent lives will be lost!" Erza spoke out.

"If there was another way I would gladly take it but this decision is not mine alone, the magic council and other guilds have decided this is the best action to take, any wizard capable of fighting must join the cause" Makarov took a sip of his drink Jellal had brought him earlier.

The room remained silent as thoughts rushed through Ezra's mind, children would be subjected to violence, and families would be broken, loved ones forever lost.

"Every guild is meeting up on Hollow Peek, you both must attend, we will stop the dark guilds and we will bring peace back to Fiore once more" Makarov finished his drink.

Erza nodded in agreement "We will be there, I promise"

Makarov said his goodbyes and was then on his way, to spread word to other wizards and guilds.

Erza walked off into the spare room, leaving Jellal to clean the kitchen. The nights running up to the war, Erza trained in the garden with Jellal; together they would fight and bring balance back to the world.

Erza lashed out with her swords, Jellal manoeuvred trying not to get hit by her force.

"Not so much, you'll get tired remember it's just training" he reminded her.

"I need to make my strikes precise, we can't lose this battle!" Erza yelled as she lifted her sword above her head attempting one last hit but as she did she fell to the ground.

"Erza!" Jellal rushed to her side, carefully he lifted her body.

"You've pushed yourself to much you need to rest" he advised.

"No" she argued back, pushing him away she wobbled to her feet.

What was wrong with her? She could fight for longer than this and would not feel tired, why did she feel so drained and weak? She felt sick, was she coming down with some illness? She questioned her weird symptoms, without saying another word to Jellal she rushed to the bathroom.

"Erza, are you alright?" Jellal lifted her sword and followed her.

Slamming the door Erza remained in the toilet on her own, she should check, it's just checking she assured herself. Reaching out to the cupboard she pulled out a stick, Mira had stocked their new home with everything, seems even things Erza hadn't of thought of.

Jellal placed Ezra's sword near the end of the wardrobe then sat himself on the bed.

Erza took deep breathes as she waited for the answer; she placed the stick on the sink as she sat on the bath. Her beats from her heart became faster as the clock on the wall ticked away; slowly she rose from her seat and looked over to the sink.

Jellal lay on the bed with his arms under his head, the bathroom door slowly opened; Erza emerged with her head down. Jellal lifted himself up, leaning his body on his arm.

"Everything OK?" he questioned.

Erza made her way to the side of the bed; she sat herself next to him. She opened her palms revealing the stick that had two blue lines on it.

"I'm pregnant, were having a baby" she smiled.

Jellal stayed in his position, taking in the evidence in front t of him before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her stomach.

"We're going to be a family" he kissed her skin.

"Oh hello master your back" Mira greeted Makarov.

"Hello Mira, has everyone begun making their way to Hollow Creek?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just me and Lisanna left here" she smiled as she placed more food into the baskets, ready to be taken to the camp.

"Good, I have informed as many people as I could find, do you know if Erza and Jellal have made it to the camp yet?"

"Well master, there might be some delay on that" Mira smiled and rushed to Makarov side, he looked at her puzzled.

"Is everything OK?" he questioned.

"Better than OK master! Erza is having a little baby" Mira lifted the master off the ground, hugging him in excitement.

"A baby, what a beautiful miracle for the pair" Makarov climbed over the bar and poured himself a drink, toasting to the event as he drank down the content in his cup.

"Arrangements must be made" he began ordering Mira and Lisanna.

Jellal walked with the hot water and lemonade, carefully handing it to Erza as she sat on the sofa with a sheet over her legs.

"I can do things myself" she moaned as she reached for the drink.

"We need to get ready to go, I shouldn't be sat down resting!" she huffed, throwing the sheet off.

"You're not going to fight!" Jellal began arguing the point again. Erza had accepted she was going to be a mum but failed to believe she was not going to be able to fight in the battle against the dark guilds.

"You need to rest" Jellal placed the sheet over her again then went into the bedroom to collect the rest of his things.

The front door swung open, Mira and Lisanna came running in. The sisters dumped their belongings in the hall and rushed to Ezra's side.

"Erza congratulations!" Lisanna hugged her friend tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"We're here to look after you and the little baby" Mira rubbed Ezra's stomach, talking to it as she did so.

Jellal emerged from the bedroom with his bags; Mira and Lisanna greeted him then began unpacking their things in the spare bedroom.

Erza pushed herself up from the coach; she stood where she was as Jellal stayed on the other side of the room, looking at her with sadness. She smiled and held out her arms, slowly he moved towards her but as soon as he reached her arms he let out the tears that had been forming.

"I promise I'll be back in time to welcome the baby into this world" he hugged into her more as he spoke.

She placed her arms around his body, wishing he could be by her side through this scary time, hoping he would be protected so he could return back safely to his family.

"I love you" she whispered, holding back her emotions.

Jellal looked up; he reached his hand out, brushing his hands through her long scarlet hair.

"I love you" he smiled; reaching down he gently stroked her stomach with his hand and then picked up his bags.

The door to the house closed, leaving the room silent, Erza continued to stare towards the exit where he had vanished, she hoped he would open the door once more and be by her side, she wished that this was all but a bad dream and he was not heading towards danger.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu began running around, finding anyone to tackle.

"Calm yourself!" Makarov shouted out, arriving with supplies.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, looking up at all the food, before he could make an attempt on grabbing himself some Makarov slammed his fist down on the boy.

"The food needs to last, we don't know how long were going to be here" the master spoke out to the group.

"Ah gramps well kick these guys butts in a day, we'll be home by tomorrow" Natsu's word spoke out foolishly.

"Were against an army!" Gray reminded him.

"Enough talking now, let's set up camp" Makarov instructed the kids.

Gray sculpted an ice shield around the camp while Natsu, Happy and Gajeel dug trenches. Juvia and Lyon set up the main base to the camp.

Jellal entered the base with a heavy heart, giving Juvia his belongings he went down to the Trent's to help Natsu and the others.

"Hey you finally made it!" Natsu slammed his hand over Jellal's back.

Jellal smiled slightly and nodded, not having the enthusiasm Natsu was looking for.

"Don't worry man, this fight will be a piece of cake, we got everyone from Fairy Tail" Natsu put his thumbs up to his friend but Jellal just turned his back and continued digging.

"I wish you'd stop talking and do more work, were doing all the digging here!" Gajeel moaned to Natsu.

"I am digging!" Natsu shouted back.

Before the argument between the two dragon slayers could exactly, Hollow Creek filled with the sound of horns begin blown. The light guilds and magic council looked up from the ice shield, there on the other side of the filed stood thousands of dark guild wizards.

"Not going to take us more than a day" Gray said sarcastically.

The horns fell silent as the dark army parted and a huge winged beast came forward. The beast was machine built but still resembled the image of a dragon, with its purple wings and black scales.

"Ha their going to try and bring us down with that" Natsu laughed out at the scene.

The ground shook as more beasts emerged, though not as big as the first. They all stood together, a voice spoke out from the main dragon.

"It seems you wish to fight, you're more foolish that I first thought!" the voice echoed over the fields, the light guilds and magic council listen with fear.

"It would be easier if you just hand over the ruling of Fiore but if you wish for lives to be taken and for us to beat you to your last breathes so be it!" the speakers face remained in the shadows, no one knew who he was, all they knew was he was the reason for the rebellion.

"We will give you one last chance, I order you to retreat!" Lahar shouted out.

The field was silent for a moment; Lahar smiled thinking the dark guilds would listen to his words, the rest of the wizards stood in defence, waiting.

"Move" Gray ran to the right, pulling down Jellal and Natsu.

A huge blue lighting ball shot through the sky, landing itself on the ice shield, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Before Gray could form another one he was hit by a burning ball of magic, cutting itself straight through his skin.

"Gray!" Juvia ran to his side, catching him in her arms before he hit the ground.

"Attack" Makarov and Lahar order.

The magic council's guards ran into the battlefield, attacking the dark guilds soldiers but they had bigger swords with exceptional magical power.

Makarov doubled himself in size, lashing his arms out to the dark wizards, he was blasted in the chest with green lights from a magic barrel gun, he fell to the ground. His injured body lay still.

"Master!" Wendy ran to his side

"Wendy look out!" Natsu called out as the beast came stepping towards her, crushing her body under the weight.

Natsu ran to her aid, blasting his Fire Dragon Fist in to the leg of one of the creatures.

"I wouldn't do that Natsu Draneel" the dark voice spoke out to him.

Natsu looked up from where he stood, there on the top of main dragon was Lucy, hanging with her hands tied.

"Natsu!" she screamed.

"Ha-ha, you Fairy Tail wizards are weak, you allow your feeling to control your head, that is why we are stronger and that is why we will bring you down, one by one" the voice laughed out, as Lucy was thrown into the air, the cannon gun was set to aim for her falling body.

"Happy" Natsu called out.

The cat flew towards Lucy, pushing out his wings to gain more speed, before he could reach her hand they were blasted by the cannons green light, both fell from the sky.

The battle field filled with smoke, darkness touched every corner. The council's guards lay helpless on the dirt, light guild wizards fell one by one as the dark guild lashed out with its dark weapon's and magic. Jellal watched as his friends fell, Natsu screamed out with rage. The pair retreated back to the trenches, breathless from fighting. Jellal leaned his back on the mud, his arm lay lifeless next to him, he was hurt bad. Carefully he wrapped it with bandages.

Erza looked out the kitchen window; she watched as the snowflakes fell from the sky and rested themselves on the ground. She placed the last dish on the side and then rinsed her hands under the warm water. It had been months since she last saw his face, she longed to hear his voice, she couldn't stand not being in his arms. He should be home soon she thought, it's almost time to greet this little life into the world. Erza touched her expanding stomach; it was now a perfectly round shaped ball. Every now and then she would feel little kicks from inside, when she lay on her own she would touch her stomach and feel tiny hands push against her skin. They say magic is an amazing power, but watching a life form from inside you it more beautiful than any speed that could be casted.

"Daddy will be home soon" she soothed the bump.

Mira came in from the snow, carrying bags of food and baby gifts. Smiling she placed down the bags on the side, happily showing Erza her purchases.

"I got both colours as we still don't know what you're having" Mira said as she held out to pairs of mittens, one baby blue and the other soft pink.

"I want it to be a surprise, we both do" Erza said quietly, her thoughts fell back to Jellal.

"Don't worry; I'm certain he will be back in time" Mira squeezed Ezra's arm, but her look of worry remained clear on her face. She hadn't heard anything from the Master; she didn't know if there was any truth in her words, all she could do was pray to the gods that everyone fighting were strong enough to take down the darkness.

The battlefield lay silent, the snow sat itself on the leafless branches of the trees, frost covered the dirt, the wind howled violently. Supplies had run dry, there was nothing left. The camp had had its last meal two days ago. Though Wendy had managed to heal most people's wounds, they remained weak. The war had gone on for eight months now, Makarov was right this battle was never going to be an easier defeat. The magic councils had been defeated, none of its men remained even Lahar had been struck down by the winged beast.

"I think it's time for you to retreat Fairy Tail, the ruling of Fiore is ours to take, you will all be defeated tonight" the dark master chuckled as the dark wizards prepared for their final attack.

"What we going to do?" Wendy asked.

"There's too many of them for us to win this, Makarov is in no state to fight and most of our wizards are injured" Juvia pointed out.

"I've healed as many people as I could" Wendy said quietly.

"Thank you, without you we wouldn't even be here to stand the last fight" Gray placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"There may only be a few of us buts that's all we need, were stronger together than apart. We have each other that's our strength and that is what's going to give us the power to bring these guys down" Natsu's hands filled with fire.

Everyone nodded in agreement, the plan was set, this would be the last stand and Fairy Tail would not fall.

Jellal breathed out and looked up to the stars, closing his eyes her face flashed before him.

"You are my strength" he whispered.

Erza smiled from the sound of his voice, she had heard him.

"And my love will be your armour in the battlefield" she whispered back.

The wizards climbed up from the trenches, lining themselves across the field. Jellal grabbed onto the rope ladder, Natsu reached out his hand taking Jellal by the arm and pulling him up to the battle field.

"Alright I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled out.

The dark guild wizards ran towards them, filling the whole field with their numbers.

"Iron Dragon Roar" Gajeel roared out, blasting his enemy.

"Ice make eagle" Lyon shouted as he formed eagles out of ice. His magic shot several more wizards bringing them to their knees.

"Water Beam!" Juvia pushed her hands out causing a huge wave of boiling water to wrap round more dark guild wizards. They screamed out in pain before she allowed their bodies to drop, unable to move.

"Ice maker cannon" Gray struggled as he used the last bit of his magic. His attack paralysed the enemy.

Dark wizards fell in their thousands as Fairy Tail came together as one. All that remained now was the dragon and the person who controlled it.

"Let's go" Natsu called out to his friends.

The group ran towards the dragon, each one lashed out with their magic causing the machine to fall to its knees.

"You fool's, you may have defeated my machine but challenging me ha-ha I will bring you fairies to your knees!" the dark voice bellowed out.

"You make the mistake to believe we are just ordinary fairies" Jellal smiled as he placed his hands out to the enemy in the shadows.

"Heavenly arrows!" he yelled, his magic formed beams of light, which shot out smashing into the dark masters body.

The dark master wobbled to his feet, laughing out at the kids. His face was covered by a white mask, he placed his hands together

"Dark gravity" he howled.

The magic caused the whole ground to break under the wizards.

"Natsu!" Jellal grabbed his friend's sleeve, pulling him to safety.

"Thanks" Natsu breathed out, surprised by the quick reaction.

"Let's get this over with, this guys wasted enough of my time" Jellal stood up, frowning, he casted another spell.

"Heavenly breakdown!" he yelled with all his anger and frustration.

The ground around the enemy crumbled, causing him to fall into the earth. The dark master looked up from his hole; fear filled his eyes as Natsu came shooting out at him by using fire dragon flame.

"Now!" Natsu yelled out to Jellal.

Happy spread his wings, lifting Natsu out the hole and allowing Jellal to make the final attack on the enemy.

"Heavenly beam!" he cried out, forcing all the power to his magic into this one spell.

The beams of lights filled the sky before crashing into the body of the dark master leaving him lifeless.

The war was over, Fairy Tail stood victorious. Fiore was at peace once more.

The people of the town thanked the wizards, offering them gifts and food for their bravery. Natsu wasted no time in filling up his stomach, Lucy sat in the centre of the table, injured but happy all her friends were safe, everyone was in high spirits. It was a time to celebrate; Makarov came forward from the crowd. He thanked his children for their efforts. Slowly he turned to Jellal, smiling he paused before he spoke.

"And you young man, you go beyond courage and bravery, you left your family to help the people of Fiore, thank you Jellal"

Everyone toasted to the boy and congratulated him on becoming a father.

"Thank you but Fairy Tail is part of my family to and I would do anything to protect any of you" he smiled and then finished his drink.

It was Christmas Eve, the snow had begun falling and the stars filled the sky. Icicles clung to buildings, snowmen stood with smiles on their faces in people's front yard, twinkling Christmas lights decorated the path to the port, where Jellal would set sail to return to Erza.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going that far out" the sailor apologise to Jellal.

"But I need to get home, tonight" Jellal pleaded.

"You won't find anyone who will sail all that way tonight my boy, its Christmas Eve, sorry" the man apolagise.

Jellal fell to the floor, his back to the wall, he breathed out in frustration, how was he going to get home?

"Lisanna get a glass of water please" Mira asked her sister.

Mira placed Erza in her bed, the contractions had started, and the baby was on its way. Mira opened the window allowing fresh air to fill the room, Lisanna walked in with the drink, placing it on the side for Erza. Mira ran cold water over a flannel and placed it on Ezra's forehead.

"I'm not ready, Jellal isn't here" Erza breathed out calmly.

Mira took her friends hand, and brushed her hair, keeping her calm.

"It's alright, he'll be here" Lisanna smiled.

"Excuses me young man?" A voice spoke out from behind the wall where Jellal was sitting.

Jellal looked up, the man was old, he had a white beard which matched his hair, his clothes were not of a rich man, he smiled to the boy, offering him his hand.

"I hear you need to sail the seas" he said while staring out to the ocean.

"Y...yes, can you take me home?" Jellal's heart filled with hope.

"Certainly, climb aboard" the man chuckled.

The sea that night was calm, the sky was clear; Jellal could see all the stars in space. He stood at the front of the ship, allowing the wind to blow through his blue hair, he would travel anywhere on earth to be at her side, not even the gods themselves could stop the longing he had to be with her.

"Breathe in and back out, that's it nice and slow" Mira smiled as she instructed a agitated Erza.

The morning had come, Christmas day had arrived. Erza had been in labour all night, it was almost time to greet the little life into the world. Lisanna ran and collected clean warm sheets, Mira had filled a bowl with warm water and a clean flannel, the sisters stood around the bed as Erza controlled her breathing.

"Thank you!" Jellal jumped off the ship before it had even ported.

The snow on the ground was thick, his boots struggled through it, he made huge strides. Running was not an option as he kept falling into the snow. He removed his jacket, throwing it to the floor, it weighed him down.

"You're going to have to push now Erza" Mira instructed.

Erza shook her head; she couldn't do it without him by her side.

"Erza" Mira spoke out calmly.

"The baby is ready, we can't wait, its time, push"

Erza took a deep breath and began pushing, a huge bang echoed from downstairs.

"Erza?" Jellal's voice filled the air.

"Up here" Lisanna answered back to his call.

Jellal appeared in the door way of the bedroom, his cheeks burned red, his eyes lit up as he saw her face. He leant down to the side of her, kissing her cheek, he smiled as she placed her head on his, they were together again.

"Alight Erza just a few more pushes" Mira stood ready to greet the baby in to the world.

Erza held tight to Jellal's hand, he wiped her forehead whenever she got tired and reassured her when she felt fear.

Mira shouted out once more before the roomed filled with a tiny cry, Lisanna's eyes filled as her sister lifted the life in to the air and into Jellal's arms. The room was silent for a moment as everyone cooed over the tiny person. Erza screamed out in pain, Jellal took hold of Ezra's hand once more as Mira greeted another little life into the world.

"Now we don't need to pick the colour of the mittens, you have one of each, Mira smiled. The sisters cleared the room as the couple said their first hellos to their babies.

Jellal sat himself on the bed as Erza pushed her body up, resting her back on the pillow and leaning to the side so as to feel Jellal's touch. The pair looked down, Erza held a baby blue blanket, whereas Jellal held on to a baby pink blanket. The babies slowly opened their eyes, seeing their mummy and daddy for the first time.

"You are my angels" Jellal whispered, he gently kissed his children and then leaned into their mother, tears filled his eyes with happiness, he paused.

"I love you Erza Scarlet"

**A/N** Just wanted to thank the people who left really positive reviews on Freedom of Hearts, you guys really encourage me to write Voyage to my heart, no longer do I fear posting my stories. And to the rest of my reader's thanks for reading them, I really hope you enjoyed them. I will continue this story (as the children grow up) if I get 10-15 reviews

**Songs that inspired this story:**

Give me love by Ed Sheeran

Meet me half way by Black Eyed Peas

Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, there is now a sequel to this story called Heaven's Angel's….**

**Teaser from the story: **

"_I want you to leave me alone, I don't want a pretend friend anymore!" she pushed away from Hera's arms._

_She stood with her hair neatly parted, her eyes filling with tears as she frowned, her tattoo, pure black now, she felt it against her eye, beating with her heart, Hera watched as the child stood against her, determined to vanish her from this world even if it did ache her heart._

"_Leave me alone" Ayoko chocked, the words pained her._

"_Can you feel it?" Hera asked._

_Ayoko starred at her blankly, her fist shook while her tears fell._

"_You're ready, I know you feel the change" Hera smiled as she wiped the tear from the girls falling eyes._

_Ayoko was scared, she felt the change within herself, but couldn't find the words to explain what had happened to._

"_It's alright" Hera soothed._

_Ayoko trembled as she realised her hands out of a fist, slowly she brought her hand up to her face, gently she touched the marking on her right eye, she felt it as it beat against her skin. She pulled away from herself as she felt how the marking had become deeper._

"_What's happening" she cried._

**Thanks again for your support :) **

**Stay awesome, eat oreos and…**

**JERZA FOREVER ^.^**


End file.
